


Empty Debate

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Common Law
Genre: Bickering, Domesticity, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes wants an admission. Established Wes/Travis domestic cuteness and bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Debate

“You do this on purpose,” Wes said, holding the milk carton, moving so he stood between Travis and the television.

“What?” Travis leaned to try and see around him, but it didn’t work.

“You finish the milk, then put the empty carton back in the fridge. ON PURPOSE.”

“Look, sorry about the carton. I wasn’t thinking, I just did it. But the game is on, can you move please?” 

“Not until you admit that you did it on purpose because you knew it would make me mad.”

Travis’ forehead creased. “Wes. Do you know how that sounds?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a factual fact from factville. Admit it.”

A roar came from the television.

“Dammit, Wes, I missed the play!”

“Then admit that you put the empty carton back on purpose.”

“Why? Why would I do that?”

“Because it infuriates me and you know it!”

“Why would I want to infuriate you?” Travis asked, face full of confusion.

“Oh, don’t give me that. I know you. You want to get back to me for all the ways you think I'm 'picky' about making sure everything is in its proper place. And besides, I know you think it’s _hilarious_ when I get mad over stuff like this.”

“Stuff like what?” Travis said, with a little smirk.

Wes frowned. “Stuff that a person like you, a person with no standards of proper behavior, would find, you know….”

“What?”

“Trivial,” Wes said testily.

“Oh. So you admit it’s trivial?” Travis said.

“No! I said you would find it trivial.” 

“So… Someone like me would find it totally trivial and meaningless, but you think I care enough and think enough about milk cartons to make these trivial objects the center of a master plot to make you angry with the long term goal that you would stand in front of the television and stop me from enjoying the game. That’s what you think happened?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?”

Wes glared for a second, then sighed. “Fine. Sorry. But next time, throw the empty carton away, okay?” 

“Sure. Sorry about that.”

“Didn’t mean to overreact,” Wes said, a bit sheepishly.

“No problem.”

Wes turned around, went into the kitchen, and threw the carton into the trash. He came back and sat on the couch next to Travis and leaned on his shoulder as they watched the game.

When the game was over, Travis gently nudged Wes.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

Travis said, casually, “It was _obviously_ on purpose, Wes. You have great detective instincts, Wes – you shouldn’t just ignore them like that.”

Wes closed his eyes and tried not to scream. “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the 37 plots meme for the prompt Wes/Travis Rebellion. Also for fan-flashworks for the prompt Communication


End file.
